


Not as it Seemed

by Sestra_Prior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sestra_Prior/pseuds/Sestra_Prior
Summary: Harry is captured by Lucius...or is he?  A very short, dark ficlet that came from who knows where.  Harry is to be assumed to be late teenaged - and over the age of consent in the UK.





	

With many thanks to RaeWhit, my beta. I love ya, honey.

**Not as it Seemed**

Lucius Malfoy wasn’t sure if he had captured the Potter boy, or if Potter had allowed himself to be caught; either way he wasn’t about to pass up on the opportunity to have his revenge on the boy who had finally defeated his master.

 

He raped the boy, brutally.

Through his tears of pain, Harry had thanked Lucius for taking his virginity.

 

Piqued, Lucius went through his extensive repertoire of curses.

The sobbing heap that was Harry thanked Lucius for reminding him that he could feel.

 

With rising unease, Lucius withdrew his beautifully crafted Toledo Steel stiletto blade from its scabbard…and proceeded to carve intricate patterns into the boy’s back.

In a voice raw from screaming, Harry thanked Lucius for the decoration.

 

In desperation, Lucius sank the blade into the boy’s chest.

With his dying breath, Harry thanked Lucius for relieving him of the terrible burden that had become his life.

 

As he knelt over the cooling body of the Boy Who Vanquished Voldemort, Lucius, in a moment of crystal clarity, realised that it was _he_ who had been the victim.

 

~fin~


End file.
